Extrañas Sensaciones
by Pausanias-gotic
Summary: un fic naruhina basado en un universo alterno ,naruto va a entrar la preparatoria y se encontrara con una persona muy especial


**Bueno Hola a todos pues es mi segundo fic el fic es en un universo alterno ,bueno espero que lo disfruten ()=pensamientos**

Naruto: mama he puesto en orden todas mis cosas para mañana-( mi primer dia en la preparatoria)-penso.

kushina: esta bien naruto ven a cenar

Naruto Uzumaki un chico de cabello amarillo y una personalidad algo revoltosa ,esta a punto de entrar a la preparatoria,

vive con sus padres minato y kushina y su unica hermana orihime que es un añor menor que naruto

Mientras tanto a dos cuadras de ahi en una casa de dos plantas una chica de cabellos negros y piel blanca leia un libro sentada en una cama pleable en su terraza

Hinata:"suspira" mañana entrare a un nuevo colegio ... debo tratar de ser mas sociable y dejar de una vez por todas esta tonta timidez

hiashi: hinata baja te esperamos para cenar

hiashi hyuuga llamo a su hija ya que en sus costumbres tenia la de no cenar a menos que toda la familia este presente en la mesa

hinata:ahorita bajo padre

La cena transcurrio tranquila como de costumbre..

hiashi: mmm "se limpio con una servilleta" hija como pasa el tiempo , ya mañana entraras ala prepa

espero que puedas adaptarte hija mia .... se que no has podido socializar muy bien con los de tu edad , pero espero que eso cambie -le dedico una sonrisa asu hija

hinata:si papa yo tambien lo espero- hinata le devolvio una sonrisa tratando de sosegarlo

Al dia siguiente.

Minato: buena suerte naruto , orihime , portense bien -se despidio con un beso rapido de su esposa y se marcho.

naruto,orihime: suerte papa en tu trabajo-dijeron al unisono

kushina:mi vida no se te olvide venir a almorzar-le recordo asu marido.

minato:claro estare aqui a la hora debida-diciendo eso se marcho.

En el instituto se hayaba una agrupacion inmensa de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso entres lo que estaban naruto y hinata

naruto:mmm donde estara mi nombre .....- penso mientras buscaba su nombre en unas listas que le indicarian en que grupo le habia tocado.

Hinata: bueno me toco el B-se dijo asi misma y empezo a buscar el salon

sakura:cuanta gente en verdad mmm donde estara el aula B con tanta gente no puedo pasar.- sakura haruno una chica bonita de cabello rosado y ojos jade buscaba de igual manera el aula B

sasuke: esto es un fastidio mejor me espero aqui sentado hasta que toda la gente pase- sasuke uchiha un chico serio y aparentemente frio estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que la gente se dispersara y pudiese buscar el aula B

La Academia Nanyou era un lugar con una gran capacidad de alumnos el edificio era de tres pisos y tenia multiples canchas y patios.

Los alumnos entraron al aula y se agruparon en la parte del fondo mientras esperaban al maestro.

Kakashi Hatake se dirigia al grupo B

Kakashi: (con cara de aburrimiento) bueno chicos sere su maestro de matemeaticas...-dijo con ven oz calmada

naruto:bueno parece buen tipo ,...vaya no conoso a nadie de aqui..-penso

kakashi: ahora pasare la lista y ustedse daran un paso hacia adelante.....y les señalare su asiento ,seran puestos de dos por cada pupitre .... quedo claro?-la clase asintio con la cabeza.

kakashi: bien .... veamos ... ichigo kurosaki.

, - un chico de cabello anaranjado se puso de pie-kakashi asintio- y le señalo su asiento

ryoumu shimei - una chica de pelo azul se puso de pie-

suuyu kokin, ouin shishi,kan-u unchou, light yagami, elle lawliet, misa misa,sonsaku hakufu,sousou moutoku,akashiya moka,aono tsukune,

haruno sakura, hyuga hinata,uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke,ryubi gentoku ...etc...

kakashi termino con otros quince nombres y finalizo el pase de lista-.

la clase transcurrio....

naruto:esa chica hinata se me hace conocida ,penso

Y era cierto naruto habia asistido en la secundaria con hinata solo que en diferente salon y el apenas habia notado su existencia

naruto:vaya ya me acorde creo que ella iba en mi antigua secundaria a dos salones del mia .. al menos ahora se que conosco a alguien de aqu

Naruto acomodo sus cosas en su lugar y observo a su compañera de asiento...

ryubi: hola- lo saludo con timidez

naruto: hola mi nombre es uzumaki naruto -con su caracteristica sonrisa y su pose de las manos ala nuca. (cielos ... esta chica es muy linda)

Y es verdad ryubi gentoku una chica con lentes ,cabello largo anaranjado, un muy buen cuerpo y buena delantera .

ryubi: me llamo ryubi .. - Mientras tanto

Hinata: oh cielos .. no puede ser naruto-kun esta en mi mismo salon....

FLashBack:

Hinata observaba a naruto juga futbol con sus amigos -,siempre le habia atraido su personalidad y su nobleza, y aunque habia intentado acercarse a el su timidez ea un impedimento para ese objetivo.

Naruto: gOool!!!! kentaro viste eso!!!

kentaro:si !!fue genial !!!

-Sono el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso.

hinata estaba situada en las escaleras y veia como naruto se acercaba con sus amigos,

hinata: ahi no ahi no.. quiero hablarle pero... no me atrevo -hinata estaba indecisa -

trago saliva- n-n-aruto-kun...(no no puedo )- huyo antes de que el chico volteara-

naruto: "extrañado" alguien me llamo? -alcanzo a ver los tobillos de hinata que acababan de doblar en la esquina.

mm quizas lo imagine- se dijo asimismo-.

Fin del FLash Back

hinata:(ahora tendre mas oportunidades de hablarle)-hinata estaba sentada atras del asiento que se hayaba alado del de naruto y ryubi

Las clases continuaron,pero la profesora de historia no pudo llegar lo que significo hora libre, hora que todos aprovecharon para conocerse,

sakura nada mas de ver a sasuke se enamoro de el,


End file.
